


Doing Things Differently

by YellowPencils



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, S2E06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Camille helps Richard show Doug Anderson how things are done on St. Marie.
Relationships: Camille Bordey/Richard Poole
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Doing Things Differently

Richard felt like he was back in Croydon. It had happened the second he saw the crime scene, in fact. The inkling that something about it was eerily familiar. But he also knew he had a job to do and did his best to focus on solving the case, as if it were any other.

If only Doug Anderson would leave him alone. He didn't know what was worse, the faux camaraderie with the we're-all-police-here bollocks, or the personal insults currently spewing forth as Richard experimented with the two bottles of sun cream.

As Doug finished his rant about Richard's embarrassing lack of success in the romantic department, he started to storm off, probably to flirt with, or tell the story of his poor dead wife in a bid for some sympathy sex to an unsuspecting, lonely tourist.

Richard refused to look up as he heard the distinct sound of Camille's footsteps heading towards him.

"Richard!" Camille's voice sounded a little higher than usual, causing her boss to look at her with a slight frown.

Camille gave an almost-imperceptible nod along with an eye-roll towards the departing Doug, letting him know that whatever she was doing was for the benefit of the recently widowed detective.

As she had planned, the sound of her voice calling Richard's name had made Doug turn around, probably to see if she came bearing an update of the case.

"I've just spoken to the Commissioner," she said unnecessarily loudly, waving her mobile phone in the air, "I told him your theory about the sun cream and he was really impressed, and suggested doing another search if nothing shows up with your experiment."

Richard looked at her closely, knowing the Commissioner saying anything of the sort was as likely as him drinking a lime-infused cocktail. Camille, however, held his gaze with wide, innocent eyes and a proud smirk.

Before he could think of an appropriate response, Camille leaned down and placed her lips on his, kissing him deeply.

It took Richard several seconds for his brain to compute what was happening, although even when he did, he had no idea just _why_ it was happening.

Despite this, his lips fell into line with hers, making a noise of something between surprise and satisfaction when her tongue ran along his lips and pushed its way into his mouth, meeting his.

As quickly as it began, it was over.

Camille took a step back, winked at him and turned around, glancing at Doug - who was staring at them, looking both outraged and jealous - as she went.

"Come on," she shouted to Richard over her shoulder, "Let's get back to work. The sooner we solve this case, the sooner we can get back to other things..."

Camille let the sentence hang in the air pointedly, prompting Richard to ask what she was referring to.

"Baby-making!" she declared loudly, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the bemused expression on her colleague's face, "If we're not careful, we'll waste another month. Not to mention yhe fact that I just can't get enough of my sexy Englishman!"

Richard managed to stand up on slightly wobbly legs. After turning back for another deep, lingering, kiss, Camille headed inside with an exaggerated sway of her hips.

Richard looked around and, forcing his shocked and glazed expression into something more resembling confidence, looked a frowning, and furious, Doug Anderson in the eye.

"We do things differently out here," he shrugged, "But we still do our jobs. Do not, _ever,_ question the competence of me or my team. We _will_ find out what happened to your wife, I can promise you that"

Doug Anderson believed him.

As for Richard, after checking the tan on his arms one more time, he straightened his already-straight tie and, with his head held high, strode back into the station without a backwards glance.


End file.
